


2 am

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, assholes being adorable at two am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 am

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at six am this morning im so sorry omg

Dean looks up at the ceiling and sighs. It's one in the morning and he can't seem to fall asleep. He should feel tired and he should try to sleep, but he doesn't. He wants to close his eyes and not open them again until seven am, when his alarm goes off and he goes out for a morning run. It annoys him, really, the fact that he just _can't_ fall asleep that easily.

 

With his gaze still fixed on the ceiling, he feels the bedside table in search for his phone. When his hand finally finds the device, he grabs it and holds it over his face. He quickly texts his best friend Aidan before jumping out of bed and putting his leather jacket and his worn out tennis shoes on.

 

_Get dressed. Be there in five._

 

 

————

 

He parks his grey 2000 Buick Century in front of Aidan's block and waits patiently. A few minutes pass before he sees a hooded figure walking calmly towards the car. The person, Aidan, suddenly opens the left door, quickly sitting on the passenger seat. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean sees him rub his hands and letting out a breath.

 

"Any reason for us to be hanging out at-" Aidan checks his phone's screen. It's annoyingly bright. "One thirty. In the morning." The Irishman raises an eyebrow at him and Dean just smiles cockily.

 

"I couldn't sleep."

 

"So you had to drag my ass out of bed too? What a selfish bastard you are, O'Gorman." Dean lets out of huff of laughter before he starts the car. They drive around the town for a while, talking aimlessly and joking and looking out the windows. At some point Aidan comments that everything looks more beautiful at night. Dean represses a _you too_.

 

 

————

 

Fifteen minutes of meaningless conversation later, they have both agreed to get themselves something to eat. Luckily, it's the middle of July and McDonald's is open till three am. Dean has always thought it stupid for a burger bar to be open until so early in the morning, but now he thinks he kind of gets it. They both order happy meals because fuck the fact that they're grown ass men, they're giving away little not-quite-action-figures of The Hobbit and they love making fun of how horrible their faces are.

 

They park on a deserted parking lot and sit on the hood of Dean's ugly as fuck car to eat their happy meals while looking at the stars.

 

Ironically enough, Dean gets Kili and Aidan gets Fili. They grin when they start playing with them, making them run up the car's glass and then kiss at the top. It's the stupidest thing they've done in a while and maybe that's why they're laughing so hard.

 

"Aidan, stop!" Dean giggles when Aidan takes Kili from him and starts making moaning sounds while smashing the two toys' faces together.

 

"Oh, yes! Kili, why must you be so attractive? I can't handle your hotness! Oh, take me, brother! Do dirty things to my body!" The high pitched voice makes it worse, funnier. Dean has to hold his stomach when it begins to hurt after laughing so much and so hard.

 

They're loud as can be, making silly funny faces when they eat and talking about how disgusting the process to make chicken nuggets is but how heavenly they taste. They make a mess with the ketchup and the french fries. Aidan dips two fries into the ketchup and the sticks them in his mouth. "Guess who?" He tries to say, it sounds muffled and kind of incomprehensible but Dean understands him. Because it's Dean.

 

"I'll go with heartthrob John Mitchell?" That makes Aidan blush and look away, smiling shyly. He's not sure Aidan's blushing because the streetlights don't provide enough light, but he still smirks a pleased smirk because he's allowing himself to flirt with Aidan for the first time and he's not as nervous as he thought he'd be. Aidan is leaning on the glass with one shoulder as he talk idly about the crescent moon. He licks his lips and Dean can't help but stare, not catching most of the things his friend is saying.

 

 

————

 

It's only when they've been sitting in a comfortable silence and looking at the starlit sky for ten uninterrupted minutes when Dean says, "It's two am." He turns to stare at Aidan, who just hums. "No, Aidan. Don't you understand? It is two in the morning."

 

His best friend directs a distracted look at him. "So?"

 

"Mom always said, _marry the person you can stargaze with at odd hours in the morning_. You're the only person I can do this with, Aidan, without feeling stupid or awkward. And. I- I've been feeling like this for quite a long time now. Since we met, actually." There's a silence between the two in which they just stare at each other unblinking for a good minute or so. Dean regrets saying anything. "I'm sorry. Just. Just forget I said that."

 

The blond swallows a lump in his throat and closes his eyes, waiting for a reaction. He knows Aidan won't freak out on him, he isn't an asshole, but he also knows Aidan isn't into dudes and the silence is just him trying to figure out a way to let Dean down gently, without hurting his feelings too much.

 

"I hate you so fucking much, O'Gorman." Aidan suddenly blurts. And before he has a chance to say anything, or even properly process what he's heard, there's Aidan's lips on his and they're kissing and it's chaste and kinda rough and it tastes like goddamn ketchup but it's the best thing that has ever happened to him, Dean thinks. He kisses back as soon as he realises what's going on.

 

When they part, Aidan has his typical shit eating grin plastered on his face like what just happened is the most normal thing on planet fucking Earth. Dean doesn't think there's an expression his face can make to express how utterly lost he is feeling right now. "Uhm. I'm not entirely sure what happened."

 

"I hate you for not telling me you liked me before, you prick. We could have been making out like horny teenagers all this time." He tries to make a serious face, but he fails miserably because Aidan Turner's smile can break through any walls.

 

"Why didn't _you_  tell _me_ , then?" Dean can't believe this is his life at this point. 

 

And Aidan answers, like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "Because you're the older one, dumbass."

 

Aidan has to kiss the expression of utter unbelief and fluster away from Dean's face.

 

 

————

 

They drive to Dean's apartment when they both start to feel tired and sleepy. They lie down together, not bothering to throw the covers over themselves because it's not that cold outside anyway. They stare at each other with silly smiles on their faces until at some point they fall asleep, still smiling.

 

From then on, it kind of becomes a regular thing for them. When they can't sleep, the drive around and then stop somewhere so they can spend their night looking at the stars, in silence, just enjoying each other's company, holding hands and kissing from time to time. For Dean, it's the best thing, and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
